


Saturday Mornings

by Spoonzi



Series: Harry Potter Bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Bingo, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Saturday mornings are Harry’s favorite mornings.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147
Collections: Harry Potter Bingo





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my “Shower Sex” Square on my bingo card.

Saturday mornings are Harry’s favorite part of the week. It’s the part of the week we’re he gets a break from his duties at the ministry and he’s not expected to have to speak to anyone until Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Saturday mornings are sleeping until the sun is actually up and drinking his coffee still in his robe huddled up in his favorite chair in the lounge instead of standing over the sink.

Saturday mornings are warm and cozy no matter the season because the blankets contain him and his favorite person and there is no reason not to snuggle back up and snooze for a while longer. They are the mornings where the two of them are allowed to laze and doze until the morning isn’t necessarily morning anymore and the sun is a little too high to not have left the bed yet. Saturday mornings are late breakfast still sitting in bed leaned against the headboard or smushed together on the couch far closer than necessary with how large it is.

Saturday mornings are a lot of things. Harry could go on and on about cooking breakfast together starkers. He could reminisce about the mornings spent slow dancing to the radio and trading coffee flavored kisses. He could sign over hours spent curled up next to each other reading or simply even talking about nonsensical things. If he did that it would take forever to get to his favorite thing about Sunday mornings.

On some Sunday mornings, Harry wakes up first because his mental clock naturally wakes him up earlier than the man he loves. On these mornings he likes to slip into a warm shower and enjoy the heat and the water running over his tense muscles from the week only being able to do paperwork, spar with Ron and Draco, and chase down criminals. He sits under the water and enjoys the sensation until the curtain is being opened slightly and a body is sliding into the shower behind him.

This is his favorite time because Severus always mouths kisses over his neck and shoulders and wraps his arms around him to hold them together. Some days the older man will drop a hand down to tease him into erectness, other’s Harry as already done it for him. The best days are when Harry is still open from the night before and Sev can slide inside with little preparation.

Harry doesn’t get the time to “bottom” a lot so it really is one of his favorite times. He loves the way his husband feels slipping inside of him slick with conditioning potion and warm water. He loves how the standing position lets the head of Severus’ cock sweep over his prostate. He loves the way they move together—long and leisurely—and he loves hearing his name groaned into his ear with a sleep roughened, sex deepened voice.

Those are the moments that he never wants to end even though they always end the best of ways. Severus always brings him off first with a tight hand stroking and twisting over his shaft slow and sure. It’s as if Sev’s favorite part is when Harry cums because he never climaxes until Harry does. When his head drops back and he moans into the sensitive, raised skin of the scar along his lover’s throat, Severus cums. It’s always with a breathy groan that he tries to muffle by seeking the younger man’s lips and he always stays pressed inside for a while after. Maybe it’s for Harry’s benefit because he loves being full of the man he loves, or maybe it’s for his own because Sev loves to be surrounded by Harry.

Showers are always slow after that. They finish up by cleaning each other. Severus’ hands carefully stroking over and into his body working away the last of his soreness while the younger man hums their song under his breath into the hollow of his lover’s throat. Harry’s nails dragging along his husband’s scalp as he cleans and conditions the older man’s hair slowly and surely so that he can hear Severus’ groans of contentment.

Saturday mornings are Harry Snape-Potter’s favorite mornings and they may be Severus Snape-Potter’s too.


End file.
